readyjetgofandomcom-20200213-history
Sean Rafferty
Sean Rafferty is a main character and one of Jet's best friends in Ready Jet Go!. Personality Sean, the son of a scientist, figures he’s going to grow up to be a great scientist himself and plans to lead the first mission to Mars. But he's afraid of heights, fears cramped spaces, and easily gets space-sick - things he's trying to overcome before he grows up and becomes an actual astronaut. Sean’s the practical one, always insisting on doing things the old-fashioned way – even though he’s now suddenly hanging out in a very sci-fi reality with Jet! Sean’s a big fan of following the rules of the Scientific Method, which he sings about in his own song. Sean is initially bad at using his imagination and afraid of going to space, but these lessen over time, such as in "Sean's Year In Space", where Sean pretends to spend a day (he originally intended it as a year) in space in the treehouse, and in "Not a Sound", where he actually suggests going to space to prove that there's no sound there. He sometimes even acknowledges it by calling himself "Mr. Adventure". At times, Sean can be a bit of a perfectionist. The most defining example would be in Eye in the Sky, where he has a chart for every single situation he could possibly end up in. Appearance Sean is a young boy with fair skin and freckles. He has messy light brown hair, which, due to animation errors, can sometimes appear as blonde. Sean's regular outfit is a white shirt with a light green collar and sleeves. He wears blue jeans, and brown sneakers. Due to inconsistencies, his eye color is either grey, blue, or green (most commonly blue). History In ''Project Pluto'', Dr. Rafferty says that Sean used to carry a little purple hippo everywhere when he was four, much to his embarrassment. In ''Solar Power Rover'', Sean claims that he doesn't have an actual pet, but in ''The Mindysphere'' and ''Sean's Neptune Tune'', he says that he has a pet hamster named Pedro. Perhaps that during that timeframe, he actually got a pet. Songs Sung General= *Theme Song *Takeoff! (screaming) *The Scientific Method *Commander Cressida Theme Song (in some episodes) *Super Saucer |-| Season 1= *How Come the Moon Has Craters? (Song) *Night of a Bazillion Stars (song) *What Goes Up (Must Come Down) *So Many Moons (song) *Intergalactic Travel Writers *Venus! (Earth's Broiling Hot Twin) *Tiny Blue Dot (song) *Dear Little Frozen Pluto *A Star is Born (song) *Lone Star! *A Scientific Town *Neptune Kind of Day *Earthday Birthday (song) *The Spirit of Christmas |-| Season 2= *Is Your Planet Like My Planet? *There's No Planet Like My Planet *That's How We Roll On Bortron 7 *Just Add Water *Space Racin' *Ice Skating in July *Potatoes On Mars (Song) *Get Growin' *Potato Changes *I'm Not Afraid of New Ideas *Total Eclipse of the Sun *Everyday is Earth Day (song) Trivia *Sean loves to use the Scientific Method to solve problems. He also tends to sing about it. *It is unknown where his father is; the only evidence proving he exists is a photograph spotted in ''Sean's Year in Space''. He was mentioned by Sean in Night of a Bazillion Stars, *Sean is unathletic, as he was unable to do push-ups in "Sean's Year in Space". However, he did a perfect somersault in ''Back to Bortron 7''. *Although it's said that he gets space-sick easily, he's only been space-sick in a select few episodes; these episodes being ''Tour of the Solar System'', ''Tiny Blue Dot'', ''Jet's First Halloween'', ''The Mindysphere'', Astronaut Ellen Ochoa!, and ''One Small Step''. ''He was also shown being motion-sick in [[Jet's Time Machine|''Jet's Time Machine]]. In I Feel the Earth Move, ''he reveals that he also gets seasick, as boats make him queasy. *He is claustrophobic and acrophobic. *Sean loves pot roast. *In [[Whole Lotta Shakin'|''Whole Lotta Shakin']], he says that he eats when he is stressed. *In ''Holidays in Boxwood Terrace'', Sean is revealed to have an excellent singing voice. And he reveals that he likes to sing in the shower. However, later in the special, he gets stage fright when he has to sing on stage. *As of Season 2, Jet likes to call him "Sean-zo". *He knows how to play the drums as shown in ''Potatoes on Mars''. *In ''Magnet, PI'', he is shown to know how to do magic tricks under the name "The Great Seanzo". *In ''Fact or Fiction?'', he says his favorite flavor of ice cream is chocolate. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Kids Category:Males Category:Earthies Category:Older Children